Sink or Swim
by ixBelieverXOX
Summary: A sweet yet shallow friendship that interconnects to an awkward romantic couple. From the hit TV show on Nickelodeon to a writer writing about Victorious character Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver.


Victorious Fanfiction -

I know that I'm being a little fan girly about this. But this whole topic is so romantic and it makes me want to have butterflies in my own stomach of just feeling this stomach live its life. Not only is this one of my favorite shows, but the music is what makes it tie everything together. And I know you can't hear it. But, if you could, Its a soft R&B soothing music or a very melodic tune. - **This story is more or less revolving around Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver. The whole idea portrays their feelings to each other from the start where they were always friends just not as close to where their friendship changes drastically. Its very sweet.** And feel free to review this story. I would appreciate the support. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>PART I<strong>

The candlelight lit throughout the room as Sykowitz called an out between the awkward silence. "Okay, enough jibber jabber!" He teased as he through his arms over his head and began to walk to the front of the room. "What is wrong with you guys today? Havent' I have enough of your social awkwardness already?" The class stared at the teacher who obviously was mistaken as a homeless street person. Tori had just blanked out while Cat scribbled on her notebook. Giggling as she creates a non-mythical creature. "Sycowitz! Look, its my three legged pony!" Sycowitz rolled his eyes. Writing something on the board and before he could finish, the class was already half filing out the door when the bell rang.

The warm breeze scattered across the table as they chatted on the latest dance that was coming up. Cat had just arrived along with Trina who was mischievously uninvited. "So, Tori." Jade began with a smirk. "Who are you going with?" Tori nervously looked down at her lunch then back up to meet Jade's smoky eyes. "I'm. . I'm not sure yet, Jade." Cat sat down and awkwardly pulled out her notebook to where she left off. "Hey Cat." Jade chimed in as she furrowed her brows as Beck arms draped around her shoulders. "Hey Jade." She said. Barely looking up. "Are you going to the dance with anyone?" Cat studied her friends mood and looked up, happily. "Yes. I'm going with Logan. He's my date. But then we're leaving until half an hour. He's bringing me on a date." Beck eyes widened. "Really? Where are you going?" She said with her sarcastic tone and looked over at Tori and raised her eyebrows in a teasing way." Cat shrugged. "I don't know. Its a surprise." Tori madly threw up her hands after recieving threats from Jade. "I'm going to the ladies room." Tori stood up and madly dumped her food in the trash before heading the other away. Cat shouted, "Hey, Tori. Wait up." Jade smirked. "Its just you and me, baby" Beck gently took off his arm and looked at his girlfriend before even saying what he wanted to. "I will head to class early. Okay babe?" Giving Jade a quick peck before turning to go after the girls.

Tori's eyes were bloodshot blue as tears of coldness strikes down her face like sharp shards of ice scraping the sides of her cheeks. "Tori!" Cat yelped before reaching her. Tori turned the other way, "Cat go away." Cat looked away, frowning. Tori stomped into an empty stall and curled her legs up to her chest. Her soft Uggs comforting her chills. Cat slid out of the door, frustrated and confused on what had happened. Her head hang low as she tugged on her sleeves. The warmth and emptiness hugged her sides. "Is she okay?" She looked up to meet a pair of warm, hot chocolate eyes. "She's, she's fine." They're Beck's eyes. Its always his. "Are you sure? It sounded like she wanted some alone time." Cat nodded silently before letting him guide her. "Do you. . perhaps want to go on a walk? To clear all of this Lunch madness?" He waved his hands around, interpreting on his words. "Sure." She smiled warmly before hugging her notebook for security.

"Do you ever think that she's mad at me?" She said while staring up to the sky to see a beautiful night sky full of stars. Her magenta hair was laying on his chest. "No, I wouldn't think so. Besides, if she's got a problem with it. She's got a problem with it. A relationship starts with two not one." He whispered before coming in contact with an Orion constellation. "Hey, Cat. . do you see that one?" She giggled as she tried to make out what he was pointing out. "What? You mean the Unicorn that half looks like Justin Bieber?" Beck laughed as Cat's imagery. "No. That one." It was nothing like an Orion. It was a three, forming in a canyon. A beautiful canyon, enveloping in a dark environment. The clouds are pitch black and its like the only thing you can see is the bird flying far above. Cat tilted her head, "I don't think its a bird." She tilted again. "And its not a canyon. It can't be." Beck chuckled, "Its a Heart." He traced the constellation with his index finger. Holding Cat's hand with him. The traced the heart together. "I didn't see that." Cat giggled as she turned to face Beck who was already leaning in. Cat smiled and stared into his eyes. Seeing through his perfect figure. The sweet taste of strawberry and banana and vanilla ice cream crash against his tongue as he savors the taste. Her mind explodes into fairy tales and butterflies. She pulled away before getting to carried away, smiling oddly before inching farther away.

Cat reached into her pocket to begin texting Beck. Only to face Jade's eyes with fury and jealousy. She waved Cat's notebook like it was a toy hammer. She had already slammed it on Cat's desk before even speaking a word or two. "You were out with my boyfriend yesterday?" She raised her eyebrows, shifting her weight to one side before even lecturing the poor girl in front of her. "I uh. . no." Jade scoffed, "You were with my boyfriend.. I saw you!" Cat took out her phone, skimming through her contacts, searching for Becks name to type a new message to Beck.

Beck save me, your girlfriend is threatening me. xo Cat - always meow'ing for your service.

Before Jade could lay a finger on Cat, Beck had entered the classroom to see Jade and Cat situated on the desk as he first came in. "Hey Babe." He kissed her roughly before pulling away. "Oh hey Becky." Jade flirty eyes grew wider and defense as she wrapped her arms around him to steal another kiss. "Jade. . Jade. ." Beck backed away to get his lips a rest from his and Cat's quality time yesterday. "What's wrong, Beck?" Jade questioned.

Cat couldn't stand the awful PDA they were showing, she stood up and before she could even leave. Beck grabbed her hand around, spinning her to face him. "Jade. . I need to tell you something." Her eyes glowed in his eyes. Beck intertwined his hands with Cat's soft fingertips. "Me and Cat. . are. . ." Jade widened her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. "We're official." Jade leaned back, "Yeah. I already knew it. But why? What made you see that Barbie doll inside of me?" Beck turned to face Cat's angelic facial expression to finally look at Jade's horrific make up design. "Cat was always there for me. She has a big heart and she gives a warm welcome to you. She knows what it is like to feel hurt, to feel loved, to just feel safe and to have trust for someone. She may be the most ugliest girl in your eyes. But she is the most prettiest, beautifulest in mine." Beck turned to face Cat to see her start tearing up. "I love you, Cat." He leaned in to kiss her to see that Cat wasn't kissing back. "Cat. . . are you okay?" She shook her head, wiping her tears away and letting go of his hold. "See! She doesn't want you!" Jade stated.

Cat sat up to see the waves crashing the sandy shore. She squinted her eyes to see her boyfriend in a rolled up jeans with a bare back. She smiled, and raced up to hop on top of him to get a piggy back through the water. "Hey Beautiful." Beck said as she had joined him. She giggled. "Heeey. So. ." Beck turned to face her as he carried her to the deep end of the water. "So. . . . what?" Beck questioned patiently before slowly sliding her off into the water. "Beck. . . its freezing." She pouted as he leaned in to sneak a kiss in. "Come on Baby." Cat giggled, "But its the truth." He sneaked in another kiss before deepening the kiss and dragging the girl in pink down with him. Her legs wrapped around his waist to secure herself. Her luminous hair floating in the bright icy water as his muscles tenses up in the unusual temperature. She giggled through the kiss. He sucked in the sweet taste before pulling away. Cat stared in his eyes before realizing that she was underwater. She went up, climbing onto his shoulder to breathing heavily. "That was freezing. . but that was awesome." Beck chuckled, "It certainly is."

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>It was kind of rough. But I felt like making a BeckCat story. And I didn't care how bad it was. It had a great imagery in my head. And it was definitely sweet. (: But if you liked it, please review this to see what you liked about it. And if you didn't like it, can you critique it so I know what to look for next? Thanks! I appreciate it. XX**


End file.
